


Hello?? Can you hear me??

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Murder, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Hello?? Can you hear me??My name is Terra and I worked on FNAFvraka the tape girl





	1. Chapter 1

Hello?? Can you hear me??

My name is Terra and I worked on FNAFvr

But you might know me as the tape girl

Ever since that  _fucking game_  I haven't been able to sleep so that lead me here. 

I'm gonna learn more about this entire thing and fix it. I just have to!

I'll write back when something happens


	2. An email

hey me again. Today I revived an email from someone, I don't remember the exact wording but it was something like this.

"Hi there, you don't know me but I worked at another location owned by the fazbear company, I was a nightguard there and I accidentally learned some shady things before I was moved to another location, email me back if you would like to talk."

I sent her a reply asking to ask her some shit, I didn't get their name though.

In other news, I did some research on animatronics. Specifically afton made animatronics, yknow the kind with springlocks? 

Well apparently the creator William Afton was killed in one of these, but that's not all.

He was killed in the very same suit that the virus  _thing_ is wearing. Weird I know. 

Shits getting weird, I got a bad feeling about this. 

Curiosity did kill the cat I guess.


	3. more info

I got another email from the girl, her name is Lily.

We've been talking a lot, here is what she told me summed up.

"Yeah me and Mike (her husband and ex nightguard) adopted Jeremy back in the late 80's, he was 16 at the time."

I asked her how he was, we weren't the closest but we we're decent friends.

"He's not doing all that good honestly, he's like a shell of his former self. Thankfully he's better than he was, as he's now able to communicate better."

Now here is the really interesting stuff.

She has GUENUINE BLUEPRINTS of some of the animatronics, more specifically the sister location ones.

Yknow the ones supposedly made to murder kids?

Yeah those.

She said she'll also show me some pics she got of the internal structure of a prototype of Funtime Freddy. 

She hasn't told me how she got those but she promised to explain later, so I let it be.

I hope Jeremy is ok, he didn't deserve all of that shit.

Anyways I'll write back when I have more info.

-Terra


	4. Phone calls and remembrance

Hey it's me again, I just got a weird ass phone call.

Someone from Fazbear entertainment found my posts, threatened me and told me not to dig in further.

I'm still going to though, I know it's dangerous but I need answers.

Lily showed me the blueprints and holy fuck. The rumors were true that they were made to kill kids.

Baby's scared me the most, she was 7 ft tall and had a big was claw hidden in her to kill kids.

I guess that lead to Elizabeth Aftons demise. Every time I see that animatronic I can hear her screams, I can feel the death grip of that claw around my torso.

Elizabeth definatly died, I found her obituary online. She was only 8 years old...

I also happened to find one of her brothers obituaries, more specifically the bite victims.

His name was Isaac, and was Elizabeths twin brother who passed a year after her. He was buried with his beloved fredbear blush.

I feel bad for Mrs.Afton, it must be so hard losing a child. My full respects to her and the rest of the Afton family.

Well except for William.

I have to go, I'm going to be calling Lily on Skype.

-Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my disappearance


	5. A poor soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily revealed some dark history

Hey, me again. Lily told me about some personal stories about the man himself, fare warning this post will contain mentions of rape.

 

Me: So you were Williams niece right?

L: Yeah, his only niece to be specific, I was his favorite of my siblings

Me: What was your relationship like?

L: Well...the thing about him is he was prideful of his name, wanted to keep the bloodline pure...

Me: go on

L: Well he wanted someone young, Mom wasn't able to have kids after me so she was out

L:...so he chose me

Me: didn't he have a wife?

L: Yes but he was using her, don't know for what but they weren't supposed to have kids

Me: So for the record, Michael, Elizabeth, and Isaac weren't supposed to be...alive?

L:...not Elizabeth

Me: Eh? what do you mean?

L: Well, remember what I said about keeping the bloodline pure?

Me: oh, we can stop now if you're uncomfortable 

L: No it's ok, well since I was the only girl; I was used 

L: And finally when I was thirteen, Elizabeth was born...

Me: Oh my god I'm so sorry

We ended the interview their, my heart goes out to her


End file.
